Chernabog
The overlord of the Other Side and mastermind of the greatest threat to the Disney multiverse, Chernabog is an ancient evil shrouded in mystery who bides his time, schemes, pulls strings from behind the scenes, and contemplates what he will do once he wins the Disney War. He overthrew the former ruler of the demons, Satan, and is sometimes mistakenly referred to as Satan. He is also known as The Black God, and is the brother of Belobog. Biography and description Chernabog's exact origins are unknown, but legend says he was born in a dark world millions of years ago, dominated by fetid swamps and hellish caves, known as Sheol. Here, dark demons dominated unrestricted, having ended all natural life in the former realm, and while desperate to find souls for sustenance, for the most part they led an hedonistic lifestyle. Chernabog began as a lesser devil named Tcherno (meaning "He With Long Claws" in Sheolian), an entertainer of Satan, ruler of the Underworld at the time. One day, his perpetually bored master began feeding his devil servants to his hellhound Cerberus, which prompted Tcherno to get rid of him, throwing the old demon into a fiery pit located in the center of the Underworld. Once with his master gone, Tcherno took the opportunity to establish himself as king of the demons, feasting on his enemies to acquire their power. Quickly, he was powerful enough to prove a threat to other demon lords, and within a millennium of wars he emerged triumphant, having fed on the vast majority of the members of his own species and became a god and the World-Soul of his own plane. This led to him renaming himself as Chernabog, the Slavic name for "Black God". Soon, he found the existence of other worlds, and plotted to find a way to escape his decaying realm and take over the Disney Multiverse. For several millennia he travelled through the multiverse, acquiring power as he consumed the souls of countless lifeforms. At the apex of his empire, millions of cults celebrating his might appeared, venerating him as a god of darkness, hidden knowledge and death, offering him countless sacrifices in exchange for his wisdom and "mercy". Nearly all known worlds have had a Chernabogian cult somewhere in their history, from dark shamans in frozen tundras to entire decaying and hedonistic empires. It was not long before he became one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, with the belief arising that his influence alone twisted dark magic itself. Soon, however, he found enemies. The High Council, forged from the ashes of the Titanomachy, immediately saw the evils of Kronos etched into the face of Chernabog, and war was declared. The Black God did not bother with the Council at first, but he soon found that the millennia-spanning efforts to acquire power meant nothing in the face of their light magic. Once more, Chernabog felt at the mercy of higher powers, fearing for his life, and wasted no time trying to find allies. Unsurprisingly, the Council had made enemies among the deities of other worlds, so soon a vast army was formed. They set their citadel on Chernabog's homeworld, Sheol, where they assumed their iconic corrupting nature, tempting souls to their side, and became known as the Friends on The Other Side. Soon, the wars began. They occurred in every world the two armies met, causing untold devastation to the point that many worlds were actually destroyed by it. Ultimately, the High Council was triumphant, and the Friends retreated back into Sheol, viciously wounded. Some stayed behind in the battlefield, isolated; such Friends, like the Firebird, eventually lost ties with the main group, forcing the power to be focused on Chernabog further. Motivated by spite and hatred towards the Council, Chernabog and his servants did not cease their corrupting activity; if anything, they intensified it. Several portals still existed, hidden from the Council, and from there whispers emerged as shadows, promising power. Many were those with open ears, and so through guile did the Friends increase their power and numbers. Chernabog, for the most part, lets his servants handle the work of the Friends. He himself has had quite a few appearances in person, but prefers to stay on his throne, watching cruelty unfold everywhere. Every night he still emerges through the gate in Bald Mountain, the first dimensional rift he created, where he still celebrates like he once did across the multiverse. Other facts *The "boss mask" in Dr. Facilier's shop is partially the handpuppet Chernabog sometimes uses to make deals in the world Princess And The Frog takes place in. *The Satan who appeared in the Marvel Universe's Bald Mountain was actually Chernabog. *Chernabog has a doppelganger/twin brother, Chernabog the Lesser, who has appeared in House of Mouse, and a Kingdom Hearts counterpart, along with a lowly mortal clone in the Wasteland. But his other brother Belobog ( White God ) choose good Instead of evil, and believed that he was corrupted by light. He also has two other brothers stranded outside the Disney multiverse, The Emperor of the Night and The Nightmare King. The two of them have a similar goal to him. *Other Devils as strong as he is are called Ultima-Class Devils, such as the Lord of Darkness, who may be even stronger than even Satan. Category:Villains Category:Friends Category:Ultimate Leaders Category:Gods Category:Devils